Brave Boys Aren't Afraid of Wolves
by petitesorciere
Summary: Harry is trapped on a staircase, with a predatory Draco.
1. Chapter 1

VERY IMPORTANT NOTE! This is a slash fiction, and it is smutty – if you don't like either of those things, or if you don't think your parents would approve of you reading something with mature content, then please don't. Thanks!

Harry stepped out into the corridor, feeling mildly impressed with himself. It wasn't every Transfiguration lesson that he managed to win ten points for Gryffindor before Hermione did. He split away from Ron and Hermione at the nearest staircase, intending to go up to his dormitory and collect a textbook for Potions before meeting them again for lunch.

But as soon as he put his foot on the stairs, a mocking voice came out of the shadows behind him. ''It's just too easy for you Potter, isn't it?''

Harry swung around, and stared straight into Malfoy's face. Even though he had grown over summer, Malfoy seemed to have grown even more, and their faces were on a level, even though Harry was standing on the steps. ''What are you talking about Malfoy?'' Harry's green eyes narrowed slightly, wondering what barb would be coming his way.

''You, sucking up to every single teacher. You don't even have to make a valid point, just the fact that you're the Boy Who Lived is enough to get you exactly what you want, isn't it?''

''So you think that I play on the fact that both my parents were killed in order to get good grades in class?'' Harry wondered what Malfoy would do if he laughed in his face.

''Well, the teachers probably think that you've got to have something going for you – no family, you might as well have the good grades. I was going to say exactly the same thing as you for that answer in Transfiguration – and yet you're the one that McGonagall picks on to answer the question.''

''For Merlin's sake Malfoy, grow up! I can't believe that you're picking a fight over something as pathetic as this. I got picked to answer a question – so what? I don't play on the fact that my parents are dead, and I certainly don't get everything I want.'' Harry watched the constant stream of students flowing behind Malfoy and decided that sending the blonde boy into the midst of them with a well chosen curse wouldn't be a good idea. With that in mind, he turned and began walking up the stairs, hoping beyond hope that Malfoy wouldn't pick that moment to curse him.

Malfoy stared up as Harry walked away from him, his eyes narrowed as his heart pumped out an almost corrosive hatred. And yet, his gaze ran from the back of Harry's head where black hair gleamed glossily, down the straight, strong back, to the narrow, almost snake-like hips. And involuntarily, Draco's mouth dried out, forcing him to lick his lips.

Harry could feel the back of his neck tingling slightly, feel a hot and heavy stare travelling the length of his body. Against his will, his head turned, looking back down at Draco. Vivid green eyes met glowing grey eyes, and Harry felt a jolt run through his veins, leaving every single nerve in his body quivering in some strange ecstasy of anticipation. His eyes grew wide, wondering at what was making every part of him jolt, what was making him focus on Draco's eyes, what was making him call Malfoy Draco. He was so shocked by what had happened that he completely forgot what staircase he was walking up, and let his foot plunge through the top step. He stared at his foot in horror, trapped.

Draco looked up at Harry, tugging frantically at his foot, and felt his mouth dry out all over again. Harry looked at him, and Draco felt himself, against all of his instincts, smile wolfishly. The stream of students passing behind him had dried to a trickle as they hurried to class, and Draco knew that he could take this opportunity, but to do what?

His body seemed to decide that for him, prowling up the stairs towards Harry, each step seeming to take a lifetime, his heart pounding desperately in his ears, and his breathing coming unnaturally quickly. His clothes seemed abnormally heavy against him, the smooth cotton of his shirt lying gently on top of his skin.

Harry put his hand into his robe, and pulled out his wand, but where he hadn't faltered in the face of dementors, where he hadn't faltered in the face of Voldemort, he faltered now. Draco's grey eyes seemed to be growing larger and larger, filling all of his vision. Harry felt himself sway almost imperceptibly, unable to comprehend what was happening. He noticed, almost from a distance that he had stopped trying to free his foot, that he was just waiting meekly for Draco to draw closer to him.

Draco couldn't hear any students now, just the closing of classroom doors. They were completely alone, deserted on a dark staircase. He could see Harry's face clearly in the gloom though, and he hated blinking, simply because it stopped him seeing that face for a single millisecond. Harry's black hair was falling into his eyes, and Draco reached out, ignoring the wand that Harry was holding, so that he could push the hair out of the green eyes. What am I doing, he asked himself. Why am I not cursing him while I've got the chance? He noticed that Harry was breathing quickly, his chest rising and falling, and he thought gratefully that at least something weird was happening to the pair of them. His eyes fell to Harry's lips, pale pink against his skin, and thought how soft they looked. He could almost feel Harry trembling, they were standing so close to each other. He bent down next to Harry's ear and whispered.

''Brave boys shouldn't be afraid of wolves.'' Harry felt the silkily-spoken words hit his ear, and thought how like a wolf Draco was. Fair enough, his house was Slytherin but he was nothing like a snake. His grey uniform lay perfectly against his body, just like the coat of a wolf. His body was held like a hunter's, rangy and muscular. And his eyes, cool, appraising, but with a definite hint of ferocity. Harry clutched his wand, but knew that a stick of wood wouldn't be enough to save him from this predator.

Draco was so close to Harry that he could smell the fresh, clean smell coming off him, a vibrant smell, nothing like the musky ones that Draco favoured. Before he even knew what he was doing, he bent forward even further and slowly and deliberately kissed the soft skin in front of Harry's ear.

Harry jolted away, his eyes wide in shock. His wand fell out of his suddenly clumsy fingers. He could feel his skin burning, not unpleasantly, where Draco's lips had touched it, and he raised his hand tentatively to feel the skin. To his surprise, the skin felt no different. As far as he was concerned, the skin should have been glowing, notifying the world that something unusual had happened there. Draco's hand shot up, and held Harry's hand in place, his palm soft against Harry's skin. Then, not taking his eyes off Harry's, he lifted Harry's fingers to his mouth, and gently kissed each one. Harry could feel the soft dryness of Draco's lips and the smooth wetness beyond. He felt a sudden rush of blood to his prick, leaving him harder than he had ever been in his life. His own body seemed to be suffocating him – removing all thought processes from his brain so that he couldn't pause for a single moment – he couldn't possibly be doing this, but there was no way he could possibly stop!

Draco ran his tongue over Harry's index finger, almost able to feel the smooth fingerprint beneath his tongue. He closed his eyes momentarily, overwhelmed by sensations that he couldn't stop and analyse because that might lead to him stopping what he was doing. He could feel a heavy warmth spreading through his stomach, radiating through his whole body, and settling in his nether regions which had never seemed as desperate as they did at that precise moment. 'Merlin Potter, what are you doing to me?''

The words fell on Harry's ear but nothing seemed to make sense. The only thing that he was capable of noting was that Draco was coming closer and closer to him, and neither of them knew what they were doing, and yet it was all so clear and all seemed so right…

Draco let Harry's hand drop, still with traces of saliva resting on the fingers. He placed his hands on Harry's face, feeling the play of skin and muscles beneath them, the high cheekbones turning towards him. Harry's eyes were wide, but no longer scared. They were bright, lust-filled, confused. Draco paused. He didn't know what he was doing, he knew that he wanted to do it, but the consequences…he was debating pulling away from Harry, fleeing, but then everything changed.

Harry's hand slid around Draco's neck, gently, caressing the skin at the back of his neck, toying with the strands of blonde hair. He still looked confused but his other hand was sliding around Draco's waist, clutching at his shirt, pulling him closer, leaning into him.

Draco forgot hesitating and leaned into Harry, entangling his fingers in the black hair that felt just as soft as it had looked. Their lips rested next to each others for a single second, feeling breath flutter from one mouth to another. They both knew that they were at the point of no return. But then their lips were against each other's, and it was like nothing Harry had ever experienced, strong, and passionate, and confused, and desperate, bruising his lips, but he had no intention of submitting. He kissed back, slipping his tongue through Draco's supple lips, exploring the mouth that had spat so many harsh words at him. There was no sign of that venom now: only the velvety feel of Draco's cheeks and his hard body moving closer and closer to Harry. Harry pressed back against him, feeling himself grow even harder, to the point where he wanted nothing more than to let Draco be a predator – to let him tear his clothes off, to let him feast.

Draco pushed back harder against Harry, only to find that the added pressure freed Harry's foot from the staircase, and they went toppling back. Harry landed on his back, Draco pressing down on top of him. They looked at each other tentatively – would they pull away now while they had the chance, or carry on relentless.

Draco made the choice for them both. He swooped down and pounced on Harry's lips, delighting in the feel of the boy beneath him. He let his hands roam down, loosen Harry's tie, pulling at his shirt. Harry in turn tugged Draco's shirt out of his waistband, trailing his fingers up Draco's back, feeling the muscles beneath his fingers.

Neither of them thought about where they were, what they were doing. All Harry knew was that when Draco slid behind him, it was agony because he wanted to be kissing him at that exact moment, and he had to twist his head so that he could watch the blonde loom over him, hair hanging over intense eyes. All Draco knew was that as he slid into Harry, gasping at the sensations it made, he wanted to be licking and sucking him, feeling him shudder beneath his ministrations. And as Draco took his prey, the pair of them arched against each other, sweaty skin sliding, clutching hands, biting teeth, sucking, kissing, licking mouths. And as they stared into each other's eyes, green against grey, they didn't need to say anything, because that would destroy this primitive moment that was somehow much more sophisticated and complex than they could ever have dreamed. And together they plunged over the brink into a shuddering ecstasy that was so concentrated that they could barely comprehend it.

When it was over, and their brains were able to concentrate again, Draco pulled away from Harry, his mouth dry again. He opened his mouth to speak, but promptly shut it again – what did you say to someone when you had just experienced something like that with them? He leant in and gave Harry one fierce kiss, his face almost angry. And then, abruptly he turned away, moving swiftly down the stairs.

Harry looked after him, a lone wolf, stalking away. He touched the patch of skin by his ear where Draco had first touched him, something tame compared to what had later occurred. He might not have anything to prove this had happened, but he could still feel Draco's gentle, tentative touch – the mark of a predator at his most vulnerable.

AN: well, I hope you enjoyed it. If you could leave me a comment, I will love you forever! This is the first slash I've ever written, so I would love to know where I could improve, if I should carry on with it, all that kind of stuff! Petitesorciere xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Harry looked into the classroom, praying that Draco wouldn't be in there. His entire life seemed to have consisted of this for the past couple of days : walking as gently as he could around Hogwarts, trying not to attract any attention from any Slytherin. He had seen Draco once, but his cheeks had just flamed and he had turned and hurried away in the opposite direction. Later that night, as he lay in bed, reliving the memories of that one lunchtime, as he had done so many times, he cursed himself for not walking towards the blonde.

''It was just one time. It doesn't mean anything. You can't let it rule your life.'' He muttered to himself quietly, willing himself to drown out every single thought about Draco. And so he would go for, maybe an hour, without thinking about Draco, but then would congratulate himself for not doing so, and the lean body would materialise behind his eyes. Harry's own memory was teasing him more than Draco ever had.

He stepped into the classroom and made straight for his seat, dumping his stuff and staring at the desk. Professor McGonagall began her lesson and then paused as the door opened. ''Mr Malfoy, late again. 5 points from Slytherin, and sit down straight away.''

Harry fought to keep his eyes on the desk, but some strange kind of magnet appeared to be exerting a hold over him, forcing him to straighten his neck and look up at Draco. He had his bag over his shoulder, one hand resting casually on the strap (Harry fought back the memories of what that hand had done to him), and a smirk on his pale face. He looked around the classroom, and then his eyes settled on Harry.

Harry looked around the classroom and noted with horror that there was only one empty seat left, and it was behind him. Draco prowled past him and slid into the seat, his long legs extended so that they were resting underneath Harry's chair. Professor McGonagall began to speak again but it all went straight over Harry's head as he sat there, his sense heightened almost unbearably. He could have sworn that he could feel Malfoy's breathing hitting the back of his neck, he could smell the cologne that Draco was wearing, he could hear the rush of Malfoy's blood in his own ears.

Then, Malfoy leaned forward. Harry leaned back in his chair, and felt Draco's breath caress his ear. ''You've been avoiding me Potter.''

''I…I haven't.'' Harry whispered, not daring to move his eyes from the teacher at the front of the class.

''Liar. I saw you run away from me yesterday.''

''Well, what am I meant to do?''

''True…what can the prey do except run? Although you would have thought that it would have stopped once it realises that it's been caught.''

Harry sat forward again, his mind racing at what he had just heard, unable to quite comprehend it.

Malfoy slouched back in his seat, looking at the back of Harry's head. The hair was as messy as ever, but now Draco was looking at the creamy skin underneath that just begged to be licked and kissed. Harry's ears had flushed a delicate pink through embarrassment, and Draco couldn't help a wolfish smile crossing his lips. Who would have guessed that the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die could be so bashful?

He slid out his long legs again, and moved them to one side, gently brushing his foot against the side of Harry's leg. Harry jumped slightly, looking as though he had been electrified. He turned around and stared at Draco, his eyes wide.

''Mr Potter, is something more interesting than my lesson?'' Professor McGonagall's sharp tones rang through the classroom and Harry flushed bright red and spun back around in his seat. Draco laughed softly.

Harry's heart was racing, an adrenaline rush flitting through his veins. How could Draco be so cool about it, so nonchalant? Wasn't he feeling this way? Harry chided himself – much as he would have liked to believe the opposite, Draco was the one in control here. He was wondering what he could do, when a paper aeroplane landed on the desk in front of him. He snatched it up quickly, and pulled it onto his lap, unfolding it with shaking hands.

''Meet me in the Room of Requirement after this lesson. You want somewhere to be preyed on.''

Harry fidgeted his way through the rest of the lesson, hoping to catch Draco as they left the classroom, but as soon as they were dismissed, Draco was the first out of the classroom, his bag swinging. Harry packed up his things and hurried up through the corridors of the classroom, smiling wanly at the people he recognized. Did he really want to be preyed on? What was wrong with him that something as perverse as this was making him feel so excited, making him long to see Draco again?

Pausing for a brief moment, but not daring to analyse what would happen to him if he proceeded, he walked back and forth in front of the blank patch of wall, and then placed his hand slowly on the cold door knob that materialised. Pushing gently, the door swung open, leading into a darkened room.

He stepped hesitantly into the room, and let his bag fall off his shoulder, as he knocked the door shut behind him. The room was thick with drapes, one large bed in the centre. As he moved towards the centre of the room, Draco stepped away from behind the door. He was in his shirt sleeves, his tie loosened.

''I knew you'd come.''

''I just wanted to see what the hell you were talking about.'' Harry cursed himself for coming up with such a lame excuse even as his memories of the last time they had been alone threatened to overwhelm him.

''Bollocks. You know exactly why you're here, as do I.''

''Why are you here?''

''Because it isn't every day I find someone who capitulates as easily as you do.''

''That's not true.'' Harry said it with utter certainty, knowing that whatever was affecting him was affecting Draco just as much.

''You don't need to know any more than that.'' Draco was staring at Harry coldly, and Harry knew that unless he got out at that moment, he was in exactly the same position as before.

''Screw this.'' Harry turned again and walked towards the door, but Draco was up against his back, holding his wrists.

''You don't learn, do you Potter? What happened last time you turned your back on me?''

''Get off.''

''And the backbone emerges. Come on Gryffindor, where's your famed courage? Now tell me with a little more conviction.'' Draco taunted him, feeling Harry's pulse pick up as he clutched his wrists.

''I said, GET OFF!'' Harry twisted his wrists and wrenched away from Draco. Draco stepped away, a smirk on his lips. Harry pushed his chest, sending him reeling back, crashing onto the bed. Before Draco could even react, Harry was straddling him, his legs on either side of Draco's chest. ''You don't control me.''

''Kiss me.'' Draco looked up at Harry, a malicious smile on his face as he tipped his chin back slightly.

Harry looked down at him and had to swallow hard, running his tongue across his suddenly dry lips. The temptation to just lean in and kiss him, to explore a mouth that should hold no interest for him was so strong that Harry decided it had to be bad. No urge that strong could possibly be good.

Of course, that didn't mean he had to ignore it…

But if he gave in now, what was going to stop him in the future? What was going to stop this escalating? What was going to stop him giving into Draco?

But all the rational thought in Harry's head appeared to be taking an early summer break, and his hormones were conspiring with his treacherous body, dragging him closer and closer to Draco's mouth, forcing him to breathe faster and faster.

Unable to resist any longer, he bent down, and placed his hands on either side of Draco's face, lifting him slightly, and pressing his lips on Draco's, almost fainting as he experienced again what he had been fantasizing about since the first time. The smell, the sensations, the knowledge that what he was doing was going to have serious repercussions all combined to send an overload of emotion through his brain. His blood rushed downwards, leaving him light headed as his prick expanded. Losing himself in the kiss, he wished that the moment never had to end.

But then Draco launched himself up, tackling Harry and turning him over so that Draco was on top. ''I told you I controlled you,'' he panted triumphantly. ''Although I will admit that that was very nice Potter.''

Harry smirked up at him, and Draco frowned. ''What?''

''You can pretend all you want that you aren't thrilled by this, but your cock, which you are oh so kindly pressing against me, begs to differ.''

Draco smirked back at Harry and leaned forward, kissing him with such savage ferocity that a small trickle of blood fell onto Harry's chin from his lip. Draco noticed and swooped in, the delicate teasing of his tongue tracing it away. ''I didn't say I wasn't thrilled, just that I'm more in control of this than you could ever hope to be.''

''Whatever.'' Harry was past caring, and his fingers were already tugging at Draco's loosened shirt. ''You think I care about who's in control at this point?''

''Proving my point exactly Potter. I always care about who's in control.'' Draco ripped open Harry's shirt and chucked the shreds on the floor, licking his way down the chest. ''And for all you might think that you exert some hold over me, trust me, I'm going to be better at this than you.''

''I don't think so.'' Harry's competitive spirit was roused, and he pushed Draco back, yanking his zip down and letting Draco wriggle out of his trousers, and grasping his cock with firm fingers.

''Potter, are you being authoritative?'' Draco half-gasped, half-laughed.

Harry carried on moving his fingers around the thing that he had been dreaming about as he moved behind Draco. ''My turn to do this.''

''You think this thing is about taking turns?'' Draco arched his back as Harry dropped kisses on his shoulder blades. ''Merlin Potter, how naïve are you?''

But anything else that he had been going to say was lost in a cry of ecstasy as Harry thrust into him, making him forget everything.

AN: Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been quite busy with exams and that old favourite – procrastination. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it – leave me a review to let me know – I reply to all of them. Petitesorciere xxx


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm so sorry! I honestly didn't mean to leave it this long! Please don't throw rotten tomatoes at me, simply because you don't deserve to get rotten tomatoes on your lovely hands! So this is the new chapter – I've also sent a note to Jenny8 who offered to beta, so if she says anything should be changed, I'll edit it. Also, this chapter is dedicated to Mog, who is in Iceland at the moment, because she introduced me to the wonderful world of slash! Lots of love…Petitesorciere xxx

Harry stared at the trifle in front of him, the peaks of cream standing stiffly and had to clap a hand to his forehead, trying to stop the thoughts running through his mind: it simply wasn't appropriate when he was sitting at dinner with his friends. He picked up his spoon, cut into the dessert and lifted it to his lips, only to find that his eyes shot straight to the Slytherin table, looking for the hateful, smirking face that plagued his dreams.

''You alright mate?'' Ron looked at him curiously.

''Fine. Why wouldn't I be?'' Harry swallowed, and smiled weakly at Ron.

''You do look a little flushed Harry.'' Hermione reached over and touched his forehead. ''Well, you don't have a temperature. Maybe you just need some air?''

''That sounds great.'' Harry jumped to his feet, his spoon clattering onto his plate and fled the hall. Ron and Hermione frowned at each other and looked after him, wondering whether to follow him or not.

Harry slumped down on the shores of the lake and looked out at its moonlit waters. Nothing could clear his mind, nothing could make him become the person that he had been before this entire series of events. He couldn't avoid Draco, because he knew that Draco would come and find him. He couldn't approach Draco because he would just play into those long, elegant hands. He couldn't play Draco at his own game because Draco played it too damn well. What was he meant to do? Spend the rest of his life ignoring every flirtatious glance that he got from everyone else simply because he could only ever see Draco in their eyes? Was he meant to lie in bed every night, tangled in his hot bedclothes and his thoughts of Draco?

''I saw you leave the hall.'' The low voice came out of nowhere and Harry jumped and turned around – his acid green eyes wide in his startled face.

''Hi.''

''You've seemed really distracted lately, are you ok?''

''I'm fine.'' Harry moved to one side and let Ginny sit down next to him. ''Just got a lot of things on my mind.''

''Want to talk about them?'' Ginny looked at him, her brown eyes sympathetic.

''Not really.'' Harry looked back out across the water, willing himself not to look at her because all he could see was the fiery hair bleaching to palest blonde and the soft brown of her eyes turning to a wolf-grey. ''I'd rather forget about it to be honest.''

''Maybe I can help.'' Ginny's hand was on his arm and Harry looked at it, puzzled at the warmth that he could feel – this was something that he could appreciate. And then her lips were on his, and for all Harry wanted to enjoy it, the kiss was too gentle. It had none of the bruising passion of Draco's kisses, none of the desperation that made him never want to let go. And yet…this was something he could deal with, something that wouldn't keep him lying awake night after night…his mind whirled, unable to comprehend exactly what he should do.

Draco stood in the castle grounds, watching the redhead push her fingers through Harry's hair, and felt an unreasonable surge of hatred flood through his veins. How dare she touch his property? And how dare Potter let her? He stepped forward and coughed irritably. ''Get a room Potter and take the slut with you.''

Harry broke apart from Ginny, and felt his eyes widen against his will. Draco was shining in the moonlight, looking like a particularly malevolent angel. Ginny was still clinging to his arm and Harry felt the urge to get rid of her, to have Draco to himself.

''Get lost Malfoy,'' Ginny spat, and Harry wanted to slap a hand over her mouth – get rid of Draco? No!

''Er, Ginny? Go inside. I'll deal with this.'' He prayed that she would listen to him. Her eyes lit up, and he realised that she must have thought that he was going to fight to protect her honour.

''Ok…meet me inside when you're done here?''

''Sure,'' he muttered, just wishing that she would go. She eventually did, glaring at Draco all the way.

Harry pulled himself to his feet, his mouth dry and his heart pounding. ''Leave Ginny out of this.''

''Potter, that is simply too oedipal. Or are you just wanting to belong to a family?''

''Shut up.'' Harry spat – hating him for what he was saying, hating him for talking when he could be kissing.

''No, have you thought about this? Are you honestly so desperate to be part of a family that you'll get with that?'' The emphasis on 'that' told Harry all he needed to know about Draco's thoughts on the matter. A wave of corrosive hatred engulfed him – Draco was stopping him acting normally, stopping him appreciating all that was good in his life, all that he should be enjoying him. He lunged forward and hit Draco as hard as he could, knocking him onto his back.

Draco looked up at Harry standing over him with clenched fists. He raised a hand to his cheek, knowing that the tender skin would already be bruising. He pulled himself back up to his feet and lashed out again, his signet ring cutting a gash into Harry's cheek. Harry wiped the blood off his cheek and hurtled forward again, hating Draco for what he was doing but hating himself even more for giving in to it. He relished every hit as some kind of penance, hoping that there would be a punch that would drive all the confused lust out of him, and let him go back to the way he had been.

Finally, they pulled apart, both bruised and bleeding.

''Why are we doing this?'' Harry looked at Draco, his eyebrows furrowed. ''I hate you! Why can't I just do that?''

''Because we need to do more than that.''

''Why?''

''Let me guess Potter. You haven't been able to concentrate on anything. No girl looks the same, hell, no guy looks the same. You lie in bed every night thinking about me.''

''No,'' Harry lied.

''You are a pathetic liar Potter. And I know that you've been feeling like that because I have as well, and I hate myself for it. Almost as much as I hate you. Fortunately, I know how to deal with this, whereas you most certainly don't.''

''You know how to deal with this?'' Harry stared at Draco, daring to hope that this ordeal might be at an end, but dreading the thought at the same time.

''Yes and it isn't by punching them you idiot.''

''It seemed like the right thing to do.''

''You've got a wand Potter, why didn't you use that?'' Draco looked at Harry struggling to come up with an answer. ''I'll tell you why. Because you want the contact. You need it.''

''Shut up Malfoy. You said you knew how to deal with this – do it!''

''I said I knew how to deal with this, for me. I want you, so I'm going to have you.'' Harry gulped at the gleam in Draco's eyes. ''I don't care how you deal with your ideas but you had better come up with something quickly. I want you, but I hate you, so this is not going to be easy for you.''

''I won't let you have me.'' Harry shook his head distractedly.

''You don't have a choice in the matter.'' Draco stepped forward and Harry's hormones took over – freezing his muscles, not letting him flee. ''Come here.''

And Harry stepped forward woodenly, moving towards the blonde boy who exerted such a peculiar hold over him. Draco took him in his arms almost tenderly. Harry looked at him in confusion, only to understand when Draco's arms straightened, sending Harry reeling backwards. He had one moment when he thought he was going to regain balance but it was gone too quickly and he was splashing back into the freezing waters of the lake.

He sat there, looking up at Draco who was smirking down at him. Pulling out his wand quickly, he shot a jet at Draco, unbalancing him and sending him toppling in as well. The pair stared furiously at each other, drenched hair sticking to their foreheads, and before they could analyse anything, their mouths were together, cold water shared between them as their wet bodies clung to each other. Tearing at the sodden clothes they staggered out of the lake, stumbling onto the grass and falling to the ground together as their cold, bare skin connected. Harry tipped his head back in ecstasy as Draco nibbled at his neck, running his hands along his back, feeling each bump of the spine. Their bodies melded in a way that was becoming alarmingly familiar, yet there were still new parts to be explored, new places to make the other moan in ecstasy and they fell to their exploration with an unprecedented eagerness, deciding that if this was the only way to play it, it was going to be competitive.

Ginny looked out of the window of Gryffindor Tower, speaking to Hermione as she did so. ''It was so romantic Mione. He sent me in here, he was obviously going to fight Malfoy for attacking me. But he ought to be back by now.''

Hermione joined her at the window. ''Where did you last see him?''

''Down by the lake.''

Harry pushed Draco's hair, dark blonde now because of the water, out of his eyes and stared into the swirling grey pool that kept him awake at night. ''This is so wrong.''

''But you have to admit Potter, it doesn't feel wrong.''

Hermione peered into the gloom. ''I think I can see someone…oh!''

Ginny looked where she was looking. ''But…is that him? Oh Merlin…Hermione, he's with someone!''

All that could be seen in the darkness were the pale bodies moving against each other – one with black hair and one with blonde hair that, when out of its regimented style, looked notably different. Ginny turned to Hermione. ''I'm going to kill that blonde girl.''


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had been outside with Draco for at least two hours, their pale cold bodies pressed against each other; their teeth chattering and yet neither could quite bear to let go of the other. They both knew that they were spending too much time together, that there was no way they could easily explain away a two hour disappearance, but nothing seemed more important to Harry than to rest his head on Draco's shoulder, to feel the long fingers stroking his ribcage.

Finally, Draco realised that this was going against what he had told himself he would do: he had promised himself that he would take what he wanted from Potter and get out. He would slake his lust and then leave…and yet, when it was over and Harry's hands slid around his hips, Draco knew that he couldn't stand to let Harry just walk back into that castle and straight back into Ginny's pathetic little arms. Breathing in deeply, he wriggled away from Harry, pulling his shirt back on.

Harry looked up at him, his eyes wide in the dim light. ''Is that you taking what you want and then leaving?''

''Got it in one Potter.'' Draco turned his back, knowing that looking at that face would be his downfall. He listened in horror as his voice deepened, becoming brusquer: giving no hint of the emotion that he was disgusted to find he had.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair and pulled himself to his feet. Looking at Draco's resolutely turned back, he told himself that this was what he needed and he was most certainly not pining after Draco Malfoy of all people. He opened his mouth to say something and then realised there was nothing he could say. Setting off across the dewy grass, he entered the castle, and was now dragging his weary body up the seemingly endless flights of stairs.

Pushing open the portrait, he stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room and looked towards the fireplace. There were only ashes burning in the grate, but a spray of red hair was lying over the arms of one of the sofas. Stepping tentatively towards it, Harry saw Ginny asleep, one hand resting near her face, the other laying across her hips. Harry picked up a discarded cloak and began to spread it across her, not wanting her to get cold. But his caring act backfired on him.

Ginny's eyelashes fluttered and before he could step out of her line of vision, her hazel eyes were looking at him. ''Hey.'' Her voice was husky with sleep.

''Hi.'' Harry swallowed and took a step backwards.

''I was waiting for you.''

''I didn't think you'd decided to camp out on the sofa.'' Harry smiled weakly.

''Why were you outside so long?'' Ginny asked, her voice innocent even though her eyes were narrowing slightly.

Harry's heart rate instantly picked up. She knew something. She was going to blow it all. A thousand options raced through his mind: he could do a memory charm on her, he could force her to make an Unbreakable Vow that she would never tell anyone, he could lie and tell her nothing had happened.

''Oh…you know…'' Harry tailed off. Why was he so useless? If he was Draco, he would have come up with something to shut her up instantly.

''No, I don't know Harry, that's why I asked you.'' Ginny's eyes were getting narrower and narrower.

''Well, obviously, I was fighting Dra…Malfoy…''

''And that was all, was it?'' Harry was just wondering whether it was worth lying, or did she already know what had happened, when Ginny pulled herself to her feet. ''Harry, if you're seeing someone else, why didn't you just tell me? How much of an idiot do you think I felt, looking out of the window and seeing you pull some blonde bimbo?''

Harry's eyebrows furrowed: what was she talking about? There was no way Draco could be described as a blonde bimbo! Then it clicked – Ginny had obviously assumed that Draco was a blonde girl. A small smile crept across Harry's lips. Ginny scowled. ''It's not funny Harry, you've made me feel like a complete idiot!''

''I'm really sorry Ginny.'' Harry turned his back on her and walked towards the window. Looking out towards the lack, his eyes widened. Draco was still out there – Harry could see the platinum hair in the starlight. He felt a surge of energy through his body that seemed to be gravitating towards his pelvis. And with that came a wave of hope: Harry realised that he might just know how to play Draco's game after all: it was simple! You just screwed the other person like it didn't matter. And if that didn't come to Harry easily enough, he would pretend: Merlin knew that he had done enough pretending to be ok over the years. A plot began formulating in Harry's head: he would get rid of Ginny, get his invisibility cloak, and go and enjoy Draco's body, enjoy Draco manipulating him shamelessly, because it was what he wanted, and it didn't have to be a big deal, and it was so surreal that it didn't matter that it went against everything Harry had ever wanted.

He turned back to Ginny. He would just tell her that he didn't want her… ''Look, Ginny, I can't lie to you.''

But her eyes were already filling with tears, and Harry saw another scenario where he had to deal with an angry Weasley family, and he quickly changed tack, knowing that what he was doing was disgusting but his lust was far too overwhelming. ''I can't lie to you, that girl you saw did kiss me and I kissed her back, but you're the one I want. And I want to spend so much time with you, and talk over all of this, but right now I'm so tired that I'll just fuck it all up if I try and talk now. But it's you that I want if you'll have me.'' Pressing a firm kiss to her mouth, and thinking madly of Draco, Harry hurried up the stairs to his dormitory, leaving Ginny pressing her fingers to her lips and smiling triumphantly.

Harry rooted through his trunk as quietly as he could, shrugging the silvery material over his shoulders. Then, on a sudden impulse, he took it off, shucked his clothes, and pulled the cloak back on, writhing slightly under its silky, slippery texture. Slipping out of the dormitory, he padded through the common room (Ginny gone now), slid out of the door and raced down the stairs until he was out in the grounds. The chill breeze hit him and he gasped but carried on running, praying that Draco would still be there.

As he reached the lake, he heaved a sigh of relief. Draco was sitting in the grass, watching the reflection of the moon in the still water. Harry smiled slightly, completely sure of what he was doing. He crept up to Draco, and gently plucked at his shirt, his movements impaired by the cloak. Draco turned in shock, his eyes wide at the fact that no one was there. He pulled himself to his feet and cast around. Harry admired the profile, resisting the urge to stroke the high cheekbones. Draco reached for his wand, and Harry knew the time to act had come.

Draco turned again, scouting for what he could not see. As soon as his back was turned, Harry seized the moment and slid the cloak off his shoulders. As soon as Draco turned again, he saw Harry standing before him, his pale skin glowing under the light of the moon. Against his every will, his mouth opened slightly, his eyes wide. Harry stared at him. ''I'm not afraid of wolves.''

Stepping forward, he gently took the wand from Malfoy's fingers, and cast a spell concealing them from any onlookers (he would learn from his mistakes), and then tossed the wand to one side. He reached out, his hands calm and steady despite the racing of his heart. He unbuttoned Draco's shirt and pulled it off the broad shoulders, chucking it to the floor. He leaned forward, gently kissed Draco's lips and then bent down further. A trail of kisses led down Draco's chest and met the small line of blonde hairs going down from his belly button. Harry swallowed hard, and pulled down Draco's trousers, looking up at the impassive grey eyes as Draco stepped out of them, dropping his boxers as well. Harry smiled in relief as he saw what was before him: clearly Draco was appreciating this just as much as he was.

Draco clenched his eyes shut and gasped as he felt the warm cavern of Harry's mouth engulf him. Twining his fingers through the black hair, he willed himself not to lose control, not to let this experience end when he wanted it to go on forever. Then Harry's tongue flicked in a particular way and his hands were sliding around Draco's hips and squeezing his arse, pulling Draco deeper into Harry's mouth, and Draco had to pull away, and push Harry to the ground.

Pushing Harry to his hands and knees, Draco ran a finger along the arching spine and kissed the side of the tense neck, smelling the scent of Harry that was so clean and fresh and innocent that it made Draco want him all the more. He pushed into Harry in one quick movement and reached around, gently curling his fingers around Harry's length and moving up and down as he stroked himself in and out.

Harry's breathing was coming faster and faster, and Draco desperately tried to think of something to slow himself down, tried to remember the seven uses of dragon's blood but all he could focus on was the tightness pulling him in deeper and deeper, on the boy desperately bucking beneath him, of the fresh smell, of the clean air, of the gentle starlight, and then, not wanting it to happen, but knowing at the same time that it was all he wanted, he felt a warm spurt over his fingers and tipped his head back in bliss as he emptied himself into Harry.

Gasping, unable to believe that it got better every time, they collapsed to the ground, tangled in each other. They looked at each other and then their mouths met, not trying to deny their lust, just affirming their passion. And as he tasted Draco, Harry knew that he could lie to himself all he wanted but there was no way he could play Draco's game. And as Draco clutched Harry to him, he kissed the top of his head and realised that there was no way he could let this prey escape him.

AN: There everyone, hope you enjoyed it! That was a lovely chapter to write. I wish I could draw because I have all these lovely images in my head (not necessarily pornographic hehe). So do drop me a review, and I'll try and get the next chapter up really soon. Love Petitesorciere xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Draco sipped once and lowered the goblet slowly to the table. He was contemplating vomiting. Ginny was laughing and looking adoringly into Harry's face, and Draco knew in that second that he was capable of murder. Why the hell hadn't Potter got rid of her?

Harry smiled weakly at Ginny and before he even knew what he was doing, his eyes were being dragged over to the Slytherin table. He caught one glimpse of the enemy whose lean body hovered just out of reach in every fantasy that he had. Every time Ginny's lips, slick with lip gloss, pressed to his, Harry thought of the soft smooth lips of Draco. When Ginny's soft curves yielded to his tentative hands, Harry couldn't help but remember the hardness of Draco's body (and not just his chest) pressing against him. Ginny's flowery perfume, Draco's musk. The fiery redhead and the icy blonde. They were so different, and yet in his confusion and longing and betrayal, he was turning them into some insipid amalgamation that did nothing but frustrate him.

Draco stabbed at the piece of chicken on his plate and wondered what was holding him back. He had proved to himself and to Harry that he could control his prey easily. So what was stopping him storming in and taking back what was rightfully his? Wolves didn't let other animals pick at the carcass of their prey until they were good and finished. And that was all Ginny was – a secondary predator. She certainly wasn't allowed to claim a high place on the food chain.

But even as Draco chewed slowly, he knew exactly what was holding him back. He had been stupid. He had ignored his own cardinal rule. He had gotten emotionally involved.

Well, maybe emotionally involved was slightly too strong a term, he reflected. He had made a small attachment. He was feeding up his prey before he went in for the kill. Simple as that. He would make Potter his, mind, body and soul and then he would destroy him. He would entice Harry away from the scummy little wannabe predator and feast on him in solitary ecstasy.

He ignored the nagging at the back of his mind that told him he didn't need to do all that. Of course there were far easier ways to obliterate Potter. But none of them would be quite as much as fun as this. And, even though he wouldn't let himself think it, Draco knew he wouldn't do it because it would cut off his contact with Harry all too soon.

Harry put his arm around Ginny's shoulders and thought about how alien she felt. Draco's shoulders were too broad for Harry to put an arm around them comfortably. Ginny snuggled into his side contentedly and Harry began dreaming about the last time that he had performed that very same action, only being held by Draco. 

He knew that he shouldn't be feeling the way that he was. It made no sense for the Chosen One to go and seek comfort in the arms of a boy who, while not already a Death Eater, was most likely to become one. He had a gorgeous girl nestling into him, cooing at his strong chest. Why wasn't he happy with that?

Because the one person in this hall that he had ever truly desired, the one person who had made him understand what lust was, was sitting two tables away, watching him with coolly appraising grey eyes. Eyes that had watched Harry bare his soul, had watched Harry try and fail to play the most intoxicating game known to humanity , that had watched Harry with an expression of lust and scorn. 

Harry kissed Ginny's forehead and gently moved away from her, mumbling an excuse. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Draco stand and move towards the exit as well, and felt his heart leap. He knew that shortly he would have nothing in his head but the blissful escape of lust. 

Draco exited the hall a mere thirty seconds before Harry, and had already scouted the area for curious onlookers. Seeing no-one, he grabbed Harry's hand immediately and pulled him towards the corridor that led to the dungeons and the Slytherin rooms. Harry followed blindly, the proverbial lamb to the slaughter. 

Almost before he knew what was going on, Harry had been pushed up against a wall and Draco was looking down into the bottle green eyes. And with a tenderness that belied his previous movements, Draco was leaning in gently and touching his lips to Harry's. The fingers of his right hand rested beneath Harry's chin, stroking the clean-shaven skin, while his left hand circled around Harry's narrow hips, pulling him closer. 

Harry melted into the embrace, combing his fingers back through the glossy hair. When he felt Draco's tongue gently caress his lips, almost as though he were asking permission, Harry opened his mouth and tasted a desire as strong as his own. Draco's fingers slid from Harry's chin to the back of his neck, seeking a greater purchase from which to deepen the angle of the kiss. Harry tipped his head back and let Draco tower over him. Nothing could have felt more blissful than to have all responsibility taken from him, not to have to worry about Ginny, not to have to think about the direction that his conflict with Voldemort would lead him. Harry didn't think that anything could have been more perfect.

And then Draco, conscious of the need to work within a time-frame, and praying that the luck that they had enjoyed so far would hold, muttered a password to the wall that he was pressing Harry against. Only Draco's strong arms stopped Harry collapsing to the floor as the entrance to the Slytherin common room dissolved behind him. He stared up at Draco. This was beyond anything they had dared. ''What are you doing?''

His voice was tentative but Draco had already scanned the common room, seen it was clear of Slytherins and was pulling Harry through the dimly lit room. He knew his dormitory would be empty, he had left all his room mates eating dinner. If he drew the curtains around his bed, they would know to leave him alone. A simple spell would muffle the sound coming from his bed, and he would sneak Potter out later, as soon as the coast was clear. And what could be more delicious than to have Potter writhing beneath him with his room mates completely oblivious?

He smirked. If there was anything better, that could wait for tomorrow night.

Harry nervously looked around the common room, all his easy relaxation gone. If this was one of Draco's ways of trying to make him more vulnerable, it was working. But he had no time for reflection, for Draco was already pulling him up the stairs to the dormitories, pushing him onto his bed and letting the emerald-green drapes fall around them. With a flick of his wand, he sealed them in their little bubble. 

Harry knelt up and looked Draco straight in the eye. ''You haven't thought this through at all.''

''If anything, I've thought it through too much. What else am I meant to do while you and dearest Ginny cavort in the Gryffindor common room?''

''We haven't…''

''Of course not. I'm sure at some level she knows that she's playing with something that isn't hers.''

''Playing with something that isn't hers?''

''I'm not jealous Harry, I just don't like other people touching my things.''

Harry looked at the self-possessed little smirk, and decided that he didn't care about the things that were so very wrong with that statement. He just wanted to be kissing that gorgeous mouth, having those teeth nibble at his neck and letting that tongue flick over him. 

So without a second thought, he reached for Draco and let those lips soothe away the doubt and confusion with the self-assurance that he admired and desired. He ignored the vague warnings that his rationality was trying to issue and let Draco divest him of his shirt and tie. He pulled off his own trousers as Draco ripped off his own clothes. 

Finally, they sat staring at each other, clad only in their underwear. And as they took in each other's beauty, they heard the first Slytherins coming back into the common room. They came closer together as they heard footsteps ascending to the dormitory, their lips hovering by each other. And as the first boy commented that Draco must not have been feeling well, their lips met in a silent pact of complicity.

Draco pushed Harry back against the plump pillows and began kissing the soft neck, trailing his lips down the strong chest, across the taut stomach with its dark treasure trail, even as his hand stroked the soft thigh with its covering of soft hair, his fingers inching higher and higher. Harry rubbed the pale shoulders and bit his lip to stifle a groan. Almost immediately, Draco looked up, his grey eyes glazed with lust. ''Make as much noise as you want. They aren't going to hear. I've frozen the curtains as well, so they won't even see any movement.'' He smiled wickedly and raised his head further from Harry's stomach, and bellowed ''I'M ABOUT TO FUCK HARRY POTTTER!''

Harry froze in horror, but all that happened was Crabbe asking Goyle if he had any Cauldron Cakes left. He looked down to see that Draco had somehow managed to remove both their remaining clothes and settle himself back down into his previous position. Harry couldn't help but smile, and push Draco's head back down. Without another word, Draco opened his mouth and guided Harry in, his hands moving gently and expertly across Harry's balls. Harry's hands tightened slightly in the blonde hair as he willed himself not to start moving his hips, knowing that he was lost if he did. Draco seemed to sense this and pulled away, smirking at Harry. ''Return the favour, will you?''

With an understanding born out of need, Harry rotated his body, opening his mouth and linking them together like two pieces of a puzzle. Lost in a heavenly haze of lust and ecstasy, he was barely conscious of Draco changing positions, pushing into him, melding them in a way that was so utterly perfect that he knew it could never be bettered, regardless of what Ginny thought she could offer him. He tipped his head back and let out an animal cry, only to hear Blaise ask someone if they had a spare copy of A History of Magic. 

Collapsing, spent, into Draco's quilts, Harry felt Draco's body press against him, the warmth of the blonde's chest against his back. He could already feel the relaxed breathing of his sleep against the nape of his neck. Shifting his head slightly, he moved the pillow. As he tugged it back into place, he felt the crinkle of paper against his fingers. Tugging the sheet gently, he saw with shock that it was a picture of himself cut from the Daily Prophet. It had been treated with utmost care, and unbelievably touched and feeling a lot more sure of himself, Harry slid it back under the pillow and nestled further into Draco's entirely welcome embrace. HahHH

_**AN: I know it was a long delay, I know I'm horrible. But I wanted to make sure the chapter was good, not some crappy little effort. Hope you agree with me, that this was worth the wait! Petitesorciere xxx **_


	6. Chapter 6

Harry resisted the urge to ask Ginny if she had ever thought about dying her hair blonde, and wondered what he was playing at.. What was he doing by carrying on with this relationship when he knew nothing good could ever come of it? He would be better off coming out with the truth (or maybe not the truth, just something close to it) and ending the farce. It would leave him free to run to Draco, that was for sure. Harry sighed and then hastily pasted a smile on his face as Ginny looked at him.

''Are you ok?'' (It wasn't that she was unbearable, Harry thought, she was really very pretty.)

''Fine. Absolutely fine.'' (It would just be infinitely better if she was Draco.)

''You seem so distracted lately.'' Ginny looked at him, wondering what he was really thinking about. Surely if he was thinking about her every time his eyes glazed over with lust he would be far more amorous?

''Lot on my mind.'' Harry thought how easy it would be to say 'Ginny, this isn't working for me. I'm so sorry, you're the most wonderful girl ever, but you're too good for me.' The words themselves would be simple, it was the repercussions that were holding him back. Ron would certainly never speak to him again. The entire Weasley family would cut him off. Hermione would make her feelings clear with silent reproaches. And then if he did actually, openly go to Draco…he might as well leave Hogwarts.

But all that seemed so insignificant when he was in Draco's arms. When they were kissing. When they were talking, soft laughs in quiet, dark rooms. When there were still stolen moments that could be enjoyed in deserted corridors. Harry looked in the opposite direction, pretending that it was Draco's head which was leaning gently on his shoulder.

* * *

Draco watched a Slytherin girl walk past him absentmindedly. Maybe he should get his own girlfriend. Would that provoke Potter enough to make him actually act like a Gryffindor and dump Ginny? He could do worse, he supposed. The girl who was flicking her hair over her shoulder, and giggling behind her hand, had nice legs.

Draco looked away. She wasn't good enough, and he hated himself for thinking like that. What had gone wrong? Why had his stupid brain and stupid emotions (he repeated the word: stupid, stupid, stupid!) conspired to create this circumstances? It had started out so well, so much promise. He would have dominated Harry, would have destroyed him to be honest, while making him want it the whole time. And instead he had turned a perfectly good plot into some lovey-dovey relationship! And the worst thing was…Draco took a deep breath in, as though steeling himself to think the dreadful truth…the worst thing was that he was enjoying it. He was enjoying being around Potter.

For Merlin's sake, they were even talking now. They still had their snatched moments in classrooms, their hearts racing at the prospect of discovery. But now, when they were finished, they would be nestled together, whispering softly. But thinking about it, Draco realised, he knew virtually nothing about Harry. The boy had managed to keep his secrets. He was wary to open up, given his relationship with the Weasellette.

Draco stood up. That simply wasn't acceptable. He had managed to draw Harry into this, and now Harry was damn well going to open up and explain what the hell he was feeling. Draco smirked – it would be quite pleasurable if Harry didn't want to tell him anything; Draco had the most wonderful ideas on interrogation techniques.

Striding out of the Slytherin common room, Draco wondered where he would find Harry. Would it be better to wait until dinner? To grab him outside the Hall? But then there was always the risk that someone else would manage to get to him first (Draco smiled remembering the look on Harry's face when he had said 'I'm not jealous Harry, I just don't like other people touching my things'. The lust and apprehension on Harry's face had been the single most erotic thing Draco had seen in his whole life).

Where did the Gryffindors live? Most likely at the farthest point from the Slytherins, but that really didn't help very much. Unless…Harry liked Quidditch. Draco's brain clicked into gear. The Slytherins weren't able to practise tonight because the Gryffindor team had the pitch. Draco made his way out of the main doors and decided that he would do what he did best: lurk. He could hopefully grab Harry as he made his way down to the pitch. If he was accompanied, Draco would find a way to get to him as he came back. For once, he regretted the fact that he was on such bad terms with the Gryffindors. The way his relationship was with them right now, it would be suicide to go openly up to Harry.

He couldn't help but smile when he thought of Harry: his hair so messy (but that was good, it meant it was easier for Draco to tangle his fingers in), his eyes slightly wary (but the flash of colour when he laughed was enough to make Draco melt a little), the small gap between his front teeth (but if Draco could see it, it meant Harry was smiling or laughing), the blush that stained his cheeks and the tips of his ears (but that meant Draco was teasing him, which meant Harry would soon gather Draco into his arms and kiss the words out of his mouth). Draco jerked out of his reverie and grabbed Harry's sleeve as he was about to walk past, oblivious.

''What are you doing?'' Harry looked about and then stepped forward and crushed a hurried kiss onto Draco's mouth. ''If my friends see you…''

''It's a risk for me too, so let's not delay matters.'' Draco ran his eyes down Harry's body and resisted the urge to lick his lips.

''Meet me tonight?'' Harry looked anxiously at Draco as though worried he would be rejected. ''Outside the Room of Requirement? I really want to see you.''

Draco's grey eyes sparkled in the dim light of dusk. ''I want to see you too. I'll be there at the usual time.'' And with those simple words, his heart light, he melted back into the castle.

Harry strode on towards the Quidditch pitch, smiling to himself. He felt so good that he didn't even care that he would need to find yet another excuse to get away from Ginny, who would want to stay up all night exchanging completely irrelevant comments. It didn't occur to him that he would probably end up doing the same thing with Draco. He would think up a way to get away from Ginny. He would think up a way to break up with Ginny. And somehow he and Draco could….do whatever they had to do.

He drifted through the practice, just about managing to meet usual standards, but all the while painfully aware of how slowly time was passing. And there was more time that he would have to fill! Traipsing back up to the Common Room, he sat down on one of the sofas and wondered if he was magnetic. Ginny had zoomed to his side so quickly that there didn't seem to be any rational explanation. Magnetism it was.

Dropping a kiss on the top of her head, he resisted the urge to sneeze. Four hours. Four, whole, long, boring, Draco-free hours. Making idle chit-chat, he dreamed of Draco's white body rearing up over him, of the strand of blonde hair that always flopped forward to hang over those wolfish eyes, the soft pink lips. Ginny said something to him and he looked down to ask her to repeat herself.

She had to stop herself gasping. Harry's eyes were soft and dreamy, and his lips were looked almost expectant: ready for kissing and caressing. She smiled broadly: Finally! He finally seemed to be feeling something beyond mere affection. Slipping her hand around his back, she slid her fingers up the side of his shirt.

Harry jumped slightly. Those weren't Draco's fingers! They were too small and the fingernails were long. All his dreams of Draco were lost, as he forced a smile for Ginny's sake, feeling slightly nauseated at the pout she gave him. She straightened her spine, rising from the servile position she usually kept, and whispered into his ear. ''Let's go somewhere more private.''

It didn't seem to be a request, more a command. Harry watched Ginny stand up and walk out of the portrait hole and with a leaden feeling of dread in his stomach, he followed after her. An awful thought occurred to him – what if she wanted to go to the Room of Requirements? How awful would that be? His girlfriend in the room, and his (what was he supposed to call Draco? His boyfriend?)…his Draco outside the room.

He heaved a silent sigh of relief as Ginny pulled him into a deserted classroom, and then realised that he was by no means in the clear. Ginny's mouth met his, and he kissed her back absentmindedly, wondering if it would be noticeable for him to look at his watch. But Ginny was already drawing away from him. ''Harry, please!''

Harry looked at her and felt an enormous rush of pity. She didn't deserve to be treated like this. ''Ginny, I…''

''You don't like me.''

''Of course I like you…I just…''

''Harry, stop playing silly buggers.'' Her voice was flat. ''If you liked me you wouldn't be acting like a eunuch. What's going on?''

''I…''

''Shall I make this easy?'' Her voice was filled with blistering scorn. ''You like someone else don't you?''

''I…''

''Harry, for Merlin's sake! You want to fuck someone other than me, true or fucking false?'' She screamed at him.

''True. Ginny, I'm so sorry,'' Harry tried to comfort her but she pushed him away.

''What's her name?'' Harry paused and Ginny flared up again. ''What's her fucking name?''

''His name.'' Harry looked at her and she took a step back.

''You're gay?'' Harry had never heard anyone sound so betrayed and wished he could do anything to stop her.

''I don't know, but what I feel for him…Ginny, I'm so sorry, I honestly love you but I'm not in love with you.''

''Spare me the clichés Harry.'' Ginny pushed past him. ''You used me, trying to make yourself feel normal, and I can't forgive you for that.''

''Ginny, I didn't use you. I wanted to be with you, I had wanted you for so long but when I got you…''

''You aren't making things better.'' Ginny stared at him. ''You've broken my heart, don't think you can explain that away.''

Harry watched as she flounced away from him, and despite all his regrets, his heart had never felt lighter. Checking his watch, he realised the time and ran out of the classroom, heading for the Room of Requirements. Draco was standing there, and Harry's newly light heart leapt. ''Hi.''

Draco smiled slowly. ''Harry.''

''Shall we?''

''Let me.'' Draco paced up and down in front of the door, and then led Harry in. Harry looked around in consternation.

''No bed? What a departure from tradition.''

''Nope. This is a room for confiding secrets in.'' Draco gestured slightly awkwardly and Harry stepped forward, looking at the flickering fire.

''You don't do things by halves, do you?''

''No point. Tell me a secret.''

Draco watched the soft smile cross Harry's lips, and listened eagerly as the words he had been longing to hear spilled across the pale pink lips. ''Guess who's no longer going out with Ginny?''

Draco's mouth upturned. ''Are you being serious?''

''We broke up five minutes ago.'' Harry smiled but Draco was already lunging at him, his tall frame covering Harry's as he pushed him backwards, covering his face with kisses.

''You have no idea how happy that makes me.''

''I think I do.'' Harry was already pulling off Draco's shirt, kissing his chest, the pair of them revolving in flickering firelight.

When it was over, the pair of them lying in each other's arms, Draco kissed the top of Harry's head, only to feel Harry's lips at his neck. He laughed softly. ''What's your earliest memory Harry?''

Harry didn't even think about not answering. ''I sometimes dream about Hagrid taking me in a flying motorcycle – I think that must be me remembering him taking me to my aunt and uncle's.''

''Your favourite colour?''

''Red. Although green is beginning to play more and more of a role.''

Draco twisted his head and gently kissed Harry's lips. ''Your favourite thing in the world?''

''The times like this. Where we're together, and it's like nothing will ever touch us.'' Draco, touched beyond words, bent his head again, and kissed Harry, holding him tighter, determined never to let him go.

But while they were wrapped in their happiness, they had both forgotten one vital thing: hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

**_AN: I know, no long sex scenes huh? I do apologise, but I felt that we needed something more. Don't worry, next chapter I'll revert to the way we started lol! I hope you did enjoy anywhere, please review and let me know! Love Petitesorciere xxx_**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry turned over and stretched luxuriously as he yawned

Harry turned over and stretched luxuriously as he yawned. His bed sheets were soft against his bare chest, and he smiled softly as he remembered the events of the last night: Draco's body flickering in firelight, his mouth gasping in unimaginable pleasure, his arms strong around Harry's waist.

Heaving himself out of bed, he pulled on his robes, splashed his face and ran down the stairs to the Dining Hall, feeling more aware of his body than ever before, now that Draco seemed to have kissed every inch of it. Sliding into his usual seat, he helped himself to food, looking at the Slytherin table from under his eyelashes. Draco was sitting there, his blonde hair ruffled. Harry fought back a grin and turned to Ron, striking up a conversation about the Quidditch practice they had had last night.

No one really noticed when Ginny entered the hall. Her closest friends noticed that her eyes were less defined than usual (she had been crying so much that there had been no point putting on make up), her hair was a mess (why brush your hair when in the middle of a personal tragedy) and her demeanour was fiercer than usual, but other than that, there was no reason for anyone to pay her any attention. Harry didn't even notice her come in. In fact, had he thought of her, he would just have thought she was taking the break up in her usual, mature fashion.

She marched to the centre of the hall, looked around to locate Harry and as soon as she had done so, cleared her throat loudly and bellowed ''MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?''

The teachers looked up in shock, but Ginny had already achieved what she wanted. Pulling out her wand, she scrawled, in neon pink, foot high, sparkling letters a legend which proclaimed 'Harry Potter is a cheating piece of scum. Just hope the guy you cheated on me with is worth it.'

Harry's eyes widened…so much for Ginny taking the break up well. He watched the rest of his peers glance around, trying to locate him so they could watch his reaction. Ron turned to him, his face already turning red in fury. ''Is this true?''

Harry could already feel his cheeks staining bright pink. Ginny's sign was still hanging in midair. ''I…''

''You cheated on my little sister?''

''Ron, I didn't mean to, it just happened…''

''Harry, you could have stopped it!'' Hermione put a hand on Ron's shoulder and tried to calm him slightly, pulling at his fists which were clenching.

''You cheated on Ginny? You know how much she likes you, how could you do that to her?''

''I didn't mean to, I just fell into this other thing…look, can we please not talk about this here?'' Harry was painfully conscious of everyone else in the hall listening in on everything they were saying. Ginny was looking at them with a hateful smirk written across her pale face.

''No! You were using Ginny to do what, make yourself feel normal?''

''I am normal!'' Harry spat. ''I'm exactly the same person I always was, I just made a mistake! I apologised countless times to Ginny, so I don't understand why she's felt the need to do this!''

''She can do whatever the hell she wants, you deserve everything you've got coming!'' Ron glared at him.

''We don't care if you're gay Harry.'' Hermione looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed. ''Why didn't you tell us?''

''I would really rather not discuss this now.'' Harry said from between gritted teeth, conscious of the deathly silence in the Hall.

''Is that your attitude to life now?'' Ron leaned forward, his eyes narrowed. ''You won't tell anyone anything and just let it all carry on, regardless of who you hurt? I suppose, you are the Boy Who Lived, aren't you? Above us mere mortals. You can do whatever you want, I suppose.''

Harry heard the words and couldn't believe Ron was dragging that up, yet again. ''Grow up Ron. Everyone makes mistakes, why can't you understand that?''

''Who were you cheating on her with?'' Ron spat the words.

''I can't tell you that.'' Harry felt an unbearable flood of panic in his heart. He could deal with anything but the fact that now Draco was going to be dragged into it, that wasn't fair on him. He stood up hoping to leave the hall before the argument escalated any further, but Ron was standing up with him.

''I asked, who were you cheating on her with?'' The words were deadly slow.

''I said, I can't tell you.'' Harry calmed his voice, refusing to lose control. But before he could say anything further, Ron's fist was hurtling out of nowhere and striking Harry hard across his cheekbone. Harry's face snapped to one side, the skin bruising and tender already. Draco started in a mixture of fury and agony; wishing he could go to Harry before anything else happened but Ron was already pushing past Harry in icy fury, Hermione running after him.

Harry pressed his fingers to his cheek and followed them out of the Hall, slumping to the ground immediately outside the door. He could hear the buzz of gossip beginning already, and he tipped his head back in frustration. There was absolutely nothing he could do to stop that rumour and it was just going to grow and grow.

Draco looked after Harry in a moment of brief indecision: would it be too obvious to go after him? Looking at Crabbe and Goyle, he realised neither of them would ever make the connection. Muttering something about getting a text-book, he left the room.

Looking around, he nearly missed Harry. Seeing him slumped on the floor, his head in his hands, he grabbed his shoulder, hauled him to his feet and immediately dragged him along the corridors, leading him with unerring accuracy to the Room of Requirements.

Pushing the door open, he pulled Harry in and looked at him, his fingers reaching out to stroke the bruised cheek. Harry flinched slightly and stared back at Draco, a smile already curving his lips, the argument fading from his mind.

''Are you ok?''

''I'm fine. It'll blow over eventually.''

''Told you she was a bitch.'' Draco gathered Harry into his arms and nuzzled his hair.

''She's just upset, she wouldn't normally do anything like that. And she has every right to be hurt.'

Draco pulled a little apart from Harry. ''That isn't your way of saying you're going to go back to her, is it?''

Harry smiled incredulously at him. ''Why the hell would I do that when I've got you?''

Draco smiled and stroked Harry's hair. ''Let me take care of you, poor bruised boy.''

Harry smiled back and felt Draco's tongue flicker over his lips, and push his way into his mouth. Their lips moved slowly against each other as Draco's hands roamed across Harry's chest, pulling off his shirt. Harry wasn't even sure of what was going on, he just knew that Draco's hands were now unzipping his trousers and pulling them off. He knew that he was passively turning and bending forward, but it was more important to him that Draco kept kissing his neck and running cool fingers down his spine.

Then he forgot that as Draco pushed his warm length into him, and Harry was suddenly rock hard. Draco seemed to know almost instinctively and was reaching around with one of those cool hands that Harry loved so very much.

Then Draco was pulling out of him and kneeling down in front of Harry, taking him deep into his mouth, with those flickering snake-like tongue movements and the wolf hunger that Harry dreamed about every single night. He groaned and tangled his fingers in the blonde hair, glancing down to see Draco looking up at him with immense affection in his grey eyes. Harry had forgotten everything that had happened that morning; he could barely have told you his name, let alone Ginny's, he was in such a state of perfect bliss.

Draco's hands were suddenly pushing at Harry's shoulders. He toppled back, his breathing irregular, his hands full of the lithe Slytherin that he adored more than anything in his life. Taking Draco in his mouth, he listened to the little moans and gasps that it was his mission to hear, and then gasped himself as Draco wriggled around and sucked him into his mouth.

Locked together, giving and receiving in a wonderful partnership, they each seized the other as they found release at exactly the same time; clenching and writhing as they did so.

Panting, Draco lay back and felt Harry wriggle in next to him, his head resting on Draco's pale chest. Draco stroked the messy black hair. ''Well, I don't know about you, but I thought I was brilliant.''

Harry poked him in the ribs and gently kissed his chest. ''I was better.''

Draco looked down at him. ''I guess we make a pretty good team.''

''I guess we do.''

''Maybe when this blows over…we could make it an official team?''

Harry felt Draco's heart beat pick up and looked up at him. ''Don't be nervous…you're the only team-mate I want.''

Draco smiled and raised Harry's chin to him, pressing their lips together in the most tender kiss they had ever shared.

_**AN: Please don't hate me! I'm so sorry, it's been so long. If anyone's been reading my story 'Seven Deadly Sins', they'll know it's because my exams are coming up and I really have to focus on them. But I have been nagged relentlessly by one of my friends, and was guilt-tripped into writing a chapter, so have stayed up late to do it…so I am now guilt tripping you – please review! Love you all…Petitesorciere xxx**_


	8. Chapter 8

Harry paused briefly outside the dining hall. Given the scene that had occurred only that morning, he wasn't sure that he would be able to go in and face the all-too-knowing stares of all his peers. He didn't even know if anyone had been able to get rid of the glowing pink letters that Ginny had scribbled into the air. Ron and Hermione had managed to avoid him all day, clearly too angry to bring themselves to speak to him. Squaring his shoulders, and raising his chin proudly, he walked into the room.

A hush spread over the Gryffindor table: where was he going to sit? Looking up at Ron, who resolutely turned his face in the opposite direction, and Hermione who whispered something to Ron, Harry realised he needed a new place to sit. And he was damned if it was going to be next to Colin Creevey.

He saw a group of young Gryffindors leave, and swiftly slid into an empty seat, and pulled a fresh plate towards himself, bowing his head and eating quickly. Draco looked across from the hall, and saw Harry eating alone, utterly forlorn, and felt like his heart was going to burst. It wasn't fair! He had to resist the urge to run over and comfort him, make him feel better, push him across the table and have his wicked way with him…smirking slightly, he shook his head. Now was not the time.

Zabini looked over and caught where Draco's gaze was directed. ''Brilliant, isn't it Malfoy? Who would have guessed it, Wonderboy has one major flaw.''

Draco's acolytes guffawed appreciatively and then glanced at him for approval. Draco stared coldly at Blaise. ''I fail to see how being gay can be regarded as a character flaw.''

''Well, it's just wrong, isn't it?''

''Don't be so fucking prejudiced. Not to mention idiotic.'' Draco felt a wash of bitter anger flood his mouth and stood up abruptly. ''I'm going.'' He hadn't failed to notice the irony of the fact that Harry was the one getting all the shit, when he, Draco, had been the seducer. Ah well, he shrugged, he would make it up to Harry later.

That thought had also occurred to Harry, and never had it seemed more unfair then at the moment when he looked up from his solitary meal and saw Draco sweeping out of the hall, surrounded by groupies. Sitting back, he wondered what the hell Draco thought he was doing. Yes, obviously Draco couldn't just wander over and sit down next to him, but he could have given him a sign of some sort. He sighed.

Ron and Hermione hurried past him, clearly trying to avoid any form of contact. Jumping up, he followed them quickly from the hall. Restraining himself until they were outside the hall, he shouted. ''Ron, please just talk to me!''

''I have got absolutely nothing to say to you.''

''Let me talk to you then!'' Harry put on a burst of speed and caught up with them, putting his hand on Ron's shoulder.

Ron whirled around and angrily threw the hand out. ''Why the hell would I want to listen to anything that came out of your lying mouth?''

''Because it's an apology, and as soon as you accept it I'm going to go and talk to Ginny again.'' Harry spoke desperately and without any thought. His brain sat back and thought idly : that's odd, I hadn't been planning on going to speak to Ginny at all. In fact, I'd been planning to keep a very big distance between the pair of them.

Hermione tugged at Ron's elbow. ''Please Ron, just let him apologise.''

Ron crossed his arms across his chest and stared at Harry. ''Go on then.''

Once again, Harry was struck with a sense that it was not at all just that he was apologising when the entire sequence of events could be traced back to Draco. Swallowing his resentment, he breathed out heavily. ''I'm really sorry I hurt Ginny. I didn't mean to. And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but it's not exactly an easy topic to work into a conversation.''

He had been hoping to get a smile from Ron but the stony face that looked back at him told him that there was no way Ron was going to make this easy for him. He continued, ''I don't purposefully hide things from you two; you know I've told you pretty much everything over the years. But this was something private to me, and I didn't entirely know how I felt about it. I need to get it fully worked out in my head before I can tell you everything. And I will never be sorrier for hurting Ginny and you two, you have to believe me on that.''

Ron stared at Harry. ''Go and apologise to Ginny again.''

''And then will you talk to me again?'' Harry willed himself not to sound like he was begging.

''Yeah.'' Ron said grudgingly. ''If you really want.'' He trudged back along the corridor, and Harry raised an eyebrow. Not quite the joyous reunion he had been hoping for.

Hermione patted his arm. ''I thought you had been a little distracted lately.''

''You aren't angry?''

''Yes, at the way you treated Ginny. But I certainly don't tell you all the details of my life, so why should you do the same for me? Just go and sort it out with Ginny.''

''Thanks Hermione.'' He smiled at her and hugged her. As he turned to walk away, she asked him, ''Is he special?''

Turning back around, he half smiled. ''Definitely.''

''Then go and sort it out with Ginny, so you have a clear conscience. She's outside, by the lake.''

Harry grinned at her and raced through the corridors. As soon as he got near the lake he could see Ginny's hair flaming in the sunset. Swallowing nervously, he went and sat down at her side. ''Hi.''

''What do you want?'' She had so much venom in her voice that Harry almost shrank back.

''I want to apologise again.'' She didn't say anything, so he continued. ''I didn't mean to hurt you Ginny. I was selfish and stupid, and I'm so sorry for what I've done to you.''

She turned to him with eyes that were filled with fury and betrayal. ''And you think that makes it ok? Sorry Ginny, I didn't mean to hurt you, but we're ok now, right? No Harry, no we're not! You betrayed me! You humiliated me! And I will never forgive you for that! I hate you!'' With that final, impassioned declaration she burst into tears.

Harry looked at her. It went against something very fundamental in his nature to comfort the girl who had humiliated him in front of the whole school, butt you don't kick a dog when it's already cringing and whimpering. He put a hand on her back and rubbed comfortingly. ''Ginny, come on.''

She let out a juddering gasp, and threw herself into his arms. Harry resisted the urge to fling himself back in horror. Her being there reminded of her that was perfect about Draco's lean, hard body. He patted her gingerly, and disentangled himself. Wrong move. She sat up, and her tearstained face was livid again. ''What, you won't even hug me now? Fuck you Potter!''

Harry opened his mouth to try and say something, anything, comforting but she was poking his chest. ''Go on, fuck off! I don't want anything to do with you!'' Standing up, Harry decided that his duty was done: he had apologised, that was all Ron and Hermione wanted him to do.

Walking away, he was already planning his nightly meeting with Draco, and was completely unprepared for Ginny when she ran at him and crashed into his back, sending him flying. Wriggling over, trying to get away, he flinched as she covered his face in wet kisses. ''Please Harry, please! Come on, we're perfect together.''

She didn't listen as he protested and tried to reason with her, just clinging to him with a desperate ferocity. Harry pushed at her, only to have her clutch him harder. Reasoning that she might stop if he didn't give her any reaction, he lay still on the damp grass, twisting his head to look at the castle to see if any help was forthcoming.

A certain blonde haired boy sauntered through the castle doors, and Harry felt his heart jump with joy: here was his salvation! Sure enough, Draco spotted them and came closer for a better look. Harry looked down and immediately realised what the scene would look like – him lying on the grass, Ginny covering him in kisses; it didn't take an idiot to jump to the worst conclusions. He looked up again, almost sheepishly, to see a look of absolute fury written across Draco's angelic face.

Dread clamped down on Harry's face as he watched Draco turn smartly on his heel and storm back into the castle. With a strength born of desperation superior to Ginny's, Harry jumped to his feet and sprinted to the castle, ignoring the wail that came from behind him.

He saw Draco turn a corner, and ran even faster, finally grabbing the back of the Slytherin's robes. ''Draco, please.''

''I know what I saw, Potter, and it hasn't left me in the best of moods to listen to you begging.'' The plosive sound of his surname sent a shiver down Harry's spine, and he felt an icy fear wash over him at Draco's cold tone.

''She tackled me, I couldn't get her off.''

''Why were you even talking to her?'' Draco glared at Harry, and then tensed at the sound of footsteps in the corridor. Seizing Harry, he pulled him into Snape's empty classroom. They held their breath until the student passed by, and then Draco released his death grip on Harry's arm. ''You have got nothing to say to her!''

Anger flared up in Harry. ''My friends asked me to try and talk to her, to make things right! And you know what Malfoy, I need friends!''

''So you'll put up with that pathetic little slut just to have a couple of friends?''

''If I have to! And you know what, I don't need this bullshit from you! Have you any idea how unfair it is that I'm the one that everyone hates when you started all this?''

Draco smirked at him. ''I'm not the one who cheated on my girlfriend.''

''Don't try and act like I'm the bad one! You…you…you tempted me!'' They stood, both tense and ready to strike, when Draco suddenly burst into raucous laughter.

''I 'tempted' you? Merlin Potter, is that the best your vocabulary can do?'' Harry looked at Draco and saw that the anger was melting away, and leaving in its place the wolfish lust that had been present on that fateful afternoon in a deserted corridor. Prowling forward, he pushed Harry against the cool stone wall, trapping him with a strong arm on either side of Harry's face. ''I would say I seduced you, I enticed you.'' His beautiful face came closer to Harry's, and then the pale lips whispered into Harry's ear. ''Maybe even that I corrupted you.''

Bringing his face closer to Harry's, Draco pressed his body against his willing prisoner's. ''I just don't think 'tempted' covers the range of what I've done to you.''

And with that, and a knowing glance from the cool grey eyes, their lips were pressed together in a blissful reunion. Harry leaned into the embrace, squeezing his lover closer to him, stroking the soft hair, the pale neck, biting Draco's lips.

Draco moaned, and wrenched off Harry's tie, and began pulling at the rest of the uniform. ''Why are you still wearing this?''

Harry was already sending buttons flying in his attempt to get the clothes off. ''I could ask you the same question,'' he muttered from behind his shirt as he tried to get it over his head while simultaneously taking his trousers off. But when he was free, he saw Draco was already standing in front of him in pale beauty.

''Keep up Harry.''

''Sorry…maybe I can make it up to you.'' Without another word, Harry dropped to the floor, and kissed his way up Draco's thigh. Draco groaned as he felt Harry's lips at the join between his leg and his thigh: so close, and yet so far from where he wanted that beautiful mouth. He felt Harry's smile against his skin, and reached down to stroke the raven-black hair. Harry smiled up, and almost gasped to see the benevolent, loving, exquisite smile written on Draco's face.

Opening his mouth, he slid along Draco's length, tasting the musky flavour of his groin as he did so. Reaching up, he ran his hands across the velvet skin of Draco's balls, revelling in the small gasps that he was able to elicit. His hands never staying still, he stroked Draco's lower back, and ran lower and lower, squeezing and stroking the more yielding flesh of his buttocks as he took Draco deeper and deeper into his throat.

Draco looked down through a lust-hazed fog, and found it difficult to focus his thoughts. It was just too damn hard to think straight with that gorgeous mouth wrapped around his most intimate parts and those striking eyes glancing up at him underneath a fringe of lashes, he decided, but he was sure that there was something he had meant to do…He lost his train of thought as Harry did something particularly devastating with his tongue, and then jolted back to reality with a sudden epiphany. That was what he had meant to do: make Harry feel better after a crappy day!

Pushing Harry gently back, he helped him onto a nearby desk, laying him flat on his back, and then crouching over him. Flicking his tongue over the tip of Harry's cock, he proceeded to lick along the length of the shaft, and over the smooth balls, and behind them to a place which made Harry jerk up with a surprised and delighted 'Ah!'

Draco laughed softly. ''Down boy. Mind you,'' he paused, ''not all of you down, I'm not done with you yet.''

Harry half laughed and then gasped as Draco's exploring tongue continued. ''Oh god, Draco…please…''

''Please what Harry?'' The tone was so innocent that Harry knew Draco was planning something.

''Do you want me to beg?'' Harry asked exasperatedly.

Draco looked up from between Harry's legs. ''Well, it would be nice.''

''Tough.''

Before Draco could respond, Harry had reached down and seized the blonde, pulling him up to lie, joined against him. Draco's fingers coiled in the black hair, and pulled Harry's mouth to his. The mixture of tastes left each breathless, and barely able to speak, Harry twisted around, manipulating Draco until he was in the position that Harry had dreamed about for so long.

Pushing gently, he felt Draco envelop him in unbelievably warm, tight ecstasy. Groaning, he bent forward and kissed Draco's ivory shoulder, and then bit it gently as Draco pushed back on him. Locked into the most perfect rhythm in existence, they rocked back and forth, until they came together in a whimpering, sweating, gasping tangle.

As Harry collapsed onto the narrow desk, curling into Draco's chest, and feeling their separate heart beats synchronize into one, he felt truly contented. Draco reached around and stroked Harry's chest and stomach gently, then laughed. ''Harry, I don't believe it. You've just fucked me on my desk. I'll never be able to sit through potions without getting horny.''

Harry laughed softly. ''Good.''

Draco kissed his neck. ''I'm sorry you got all the shit for, you know…''

''I've got you, nothing else matters that much.''

Draco buried his nose in Harry's hair. ''Now I know you're seeing things from my point of view.''

_**AN: A thousand, million, billion apologies! I had exams, then I was finishing off Seven Deadly Sins, then I was working…a bloody nightmare. So I took time out of my busy packing schedule to write this chapter (I'm going home on thurs, can't wait!) – hope it made up for the wait. Please review, it'll remind me to get the next chapter done. All love…Petitesorciere xxx**_


	9. Chapter 9

Harry glanced at over Draco, who had to bite his lip to resist grinning

Harry glanced at over Draco, who had to bite his lip to resist grinning. Making sure that Harry was looking, he trailed his fingers over the wood of his desk, and slowly trailed his tongue across his lower lip. Harry felt a burst of energy crackle along his nerves and forced himself to look back down at his potion. He was nearly finished. All he had to do was add the spleen at the precise moment that the potion changed from grey to vivid green and he would have aced the class.

Draco looked over at his lover and decided he couldn't wait another moment. On the pretence of getting something from the ingredient cupboard, he slid past Harry, sniffing his wonderfully fresh smell. Moving back across the class, hoping the fluttering of his robes would disguise what he was doing, he idly trailed a hand across Harry's lower back; delighting in the simple pleasure and the way Harry tensed and immediately turned to stare at him with dilated pupils.

Across the classroom, a pair of eyes widened in disbelief.

Harry looked over at Draco, teasing and tender. The long frame, topped with the beautiful face and gleaming hair, was all he thought about and it was all his now! Harry smiled to himself and turned back to his potion, which…

Had already turned green! He had missed the moment, and his potion was ruined! Slughorn, making his way around the classroom, looked in the cauldron and tutted. ''I had expected better from you Mr Potter. This really isn't up to your usual standard at all.''

Harry opened his mouth to protest but Slughorn was already moving on. Glancing over at Draco, he saw the small smirk on the pale lips as Draco added the spleen to his potion at precisely the right moment. A need for retribution burned through Harry, but what to do?

His mind clicking into several conclusions, Harry grinned and scribbled a note. Thrusting it into Draco's palm, the pair split into completely different directions. Worried eyes watched them, not at all fooled by the planned nonchalance.

Later that day, per Harry's instructions, Draco was pushing open the door to a deserted classroom.

''Harry?'' He whispered, unable to see anyone in the room. ''Are you in here?''

Harry stepped forward from where he had been standing next to the door, and shot a spell at Draco's back. Soft ropes circled around the blonde's wrists, and Draco turned round in shock, groping fruitlessly for his wand.

Harry smirked. ''Distract me from my potion would you?''

Not giving Draco a chance to answer, he closed the distance between them and ran his hands back through the fair hair. A strand fell forward across Draco's forehead, a white line cutting through his dark lashes. Trailing his fingers down the strong cheekbones, Harry gently kissed the mouth that made his day with every word that tripped past the honeyed lips.

''And the meaning of this is?'' Draco raised an eyebrow, trying to regain some equilibrium through the use of sarcasm.

''Did I tell you that you could speak?'' Harry narrowed his eyes and smirked. ''Your little stunt in the classroom mucked up my potion and I don't see why you should be allowed to get away with it.''

''So you're what? Going to spank me?'' Draco's mouth was curving in a delicious line, but his mockery only strengthened Harry's resolve.

''Why would I do that when I can think of a million more tormenting things to do?'' asked Harry, using his wand to leave Draco standing naked before him. He shot one more spell at the door, leaving it locked, and then took off his shirt.

Draco licked his lips, and immediately cursed himself as Harry noticed. How was he not the one in control? Wolves don't let themselves be tamed, he thought angrily. But then…Harry was stroking slowly down the planes of Draco's chest, and following his fingers with kisses, and suddenly being tied up didn't matter quite so much. Then Harry's lips were sliding over a part of Draco's anatomy that meant any rational thought was completely lost.

He was beginning to pant, looking down at Harry with complete adoration, when the warm lips pulled away. Draco let out a growl of frustration and stared appealingly at Harry. ''What are you doing?''

''Oh…were you enjoying that?'' Harry asked innocently. ''Because, y'know, I was. But I didn't want to carry on, 'cause I wasn't sure if you were having fun as well.''

''Harry…'' Draco rolled his eyes and echoed Harry's earlier words to him. ''Do you want me to beg?''

Harry grinned. ''I can't say I'm adverse to the idea.''

''Harry, I prostrate myself before you and beg your humble forgiveness for spoiling your potion earlier. Now, _please_, do what you were doing before.''

''You get full marks for the pleading tone, but I'm not sure if you really mean it.'' Harry moved behind Draco and began kissing the strong shoulders. ''How badly do you want me to carry on?''

''Harry, I can barely think straight, let alone get a rational sentence out.''

''Well, I think that gives me my answer then. I'll just carry on with what I'm doing here.'' He carried on kissing the smooth skin of Draco's back, interspersing the caresses with small, little licks.

''Harry, please!''

Harry pushed his face forward over Draco's shoulder. ''Please what?''

''I need you to carry on with what you were doing. In fact,'' he turned around and kissed Harry slowly, lingeringly, on the mouth, ''I need you full stop.''

Harry smiled. ''Now you're just playing with my heartstrings. Well, call me a softie, but it's worked. However, I will need you to do one thing before I give you your heart's desire.''

''Anything,'' Draco promised with solemn grey eyes.

''You can show me what you want me to do.'' Before he could even properly register it, Harry's trousers were gone and Draco was kneeling before him, licking and sucking with an unprecedented enthusiasm. Gasping slightly, Harry debated pulling away. He was going to lose control, and that wasn't part of the plan but oh sweet Merlin how could he possibly tear himself away from something that felt so good?

With a concerted effort, he yanked himself away. ''Well, you've certainly shown your dedication to a cause.''

Willing his breathing to slow down, he pushed Draco back across a desk and began kissing his way down the stomach. But Draco was wriggling away. ''No.''

''What? Why?''

''I…I want you inside me.'' Draco looked at him. ''Now.''

Harry smiled at him. ''You know what? I can pretend to be in control all I want, but the fact of the matter is I can't say no to you.''

''Well then give me what I want.'' Draco grinned at him.

Kissing his way down the bumps of Draco's spine, Harry flicked a tongue over Draco and heard an extremely gratifying gasp. Deciding he couldn't wait a second longer, he thrust inside, and felt complete. Leaning forward, gently biting Draco's earlobe, he reached forward and took Draco in his hands, moving his palm across the sensitive head while his other hand rocked backwards and forwards.

The pair of them were panting together, moving entirely in sync, their bodies sliding against each other. Draco tipped his head back, strands of his hair brushing against Harry's face. Biting and sucking at the taut muscles of Draco's neck, Harry felt a phrase bubbling up inside of him. Knowing that it was an enormous step, knowing that it might not be taken seriously if shouted in the throes of an orgasm, he ignored any nerves and whispered in Draco's ear.

''I love you.''

And with that, they were falling into the abyss of passion, wriggling and writhing together as they struggled to stay sane: surely too much pleasure could drive them mad?

His wrists now free, Draco lay with his head on Harry's chest. ''You know I love you too.'' It was a statement, not a question.

''Of course I do. How could I possibly not know?''

''Good question.'' Draco reluctantly stood up. ''Come on, someone will be missing one of us.''

Harry paused before buttoning up his shirt, looking over at Draco who was wandering around the room in his trousers as he tried to find his tie. ''Forgive me for ambushing you?''

Draco paused in his quest for missing clothing and smiled. ''It wasn't exactly the most terrifying experience of my life.'' Stepping forward he slowly began buttoning up Harry's shirt for him. ''I may have to give you lessons.''

''I can't promise I'd be a particularly good student. The teacher sounds as though he would be a very big distraction from my lessons.'' Harry stopped Draco; his hand entangled in Harry's shirt, and kissed him, holding him tight.

They were so lost in their own little world that they failed to react quickly when they heard a whispered 'Alohomora' at the door. All they could do was stand, tangled together, and stare at the slowly opening door.

Hermione looked at the pair of them with wide eyes. ''I think you may have some explaining to do.''

_**AN: Once again, please accept my most humble apologies for the delay! There's only one more chapter to go, so I will put that up as soon as is humanely possible. Please, please, please review! Petitesorciere xxx**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_AN: I'm actually embarrassed to put this chapter up - not because I think it's a bad chapter, but because I have left it such an appallingly long time since I last updated. My old computer crashed and I lost all my work on it, so I kind of forgot that I still had this story to do. And then I got a couple of reviews on it and remembered that I'd left everyone waiting ages. So I'm incredibly sorry, I really hope you enjoy the last chapter! xxx_**

Harry looked from Draco to Hermione, from his predatory, tame wolf to one of his best friends, from his supposed sworn enemy to his trusted housemate, and wondered what he was meant to say that wouldn't betray either of his deeply held beliefs. How could he reconcile his loyalty to his friends with his utter adoration of Draco? And how was he meant to come up with something quickly enough to end the hideously awkward silence that was springing up, filled with accusations too angry to be voiced in the quiet room.

Hermione stood there staring at them, and Harry knew that she was wondering precisely why he wasn't tearing himself away from Draco, protesting that he had been tricked, put under the influence of spells and potions, anything but admit that his own free will had led him down this route. She was prepared to accept he was gay, but with someone that he had professed to hate, someone that she had always hated? That went against all the desires that Hermione had to protect her friends. It put Harry at a higher risk of being hurt, it meant that Ginny had been betrayed unnecessarily (in Hermione's eyes) and it meant that there was going to be a deeper rift between Harry and Ron.

The silence grew longer and longer, and Draco and Harry remained entwined in the accusing glare that faced them. Draco tightened his grip almost imperceptibly, desperate to comfort Harry in light of Hermione's disapproval. Harry felt the warm arms around him and moved slightly closer, revelling in the comfort that Draco was able to provide so easily. Hermione raised an eyebrow, trying to prompt an answer.

Harry looked at Draco and gently disentangled himself and moved further back into the room to sit on a desk, finishing buttoning up his shirt. Draco followed him, standing behind Harry like an avenging angel. "So Granger, how long were you listening at the door for?"

"Draco, leave it." Harry said calmly, with an assurance that Hermione had never seen before. It was the confidence that came with knowing that someone loved you enough to put aside their misgivings and respect what you were saying. And sure enough, Draco settled for looking coldly at Hermione, content to hate her for ruining the moment that he and Harry had had. "Hermione, I am not going to rush into saying 'I can explain this!', because that makes it sound like I'm ashamed of what's going on. And I'm not. In any way, shape or form."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you shouldn't be?"

"Why would I be ashamed?"

" Because he's Draco Malfoy, that seems like a pretty good starting point, doesn't it?" Hermione shot a glare at the blonde, who was now resting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Because he's bullied us consistently for our entire school life? Because you hurt a perfectly sweet girl for that conceited, arrogant idiot?"

"I wouldn't call Ginny a perfectly sweet girl, to be honest with you," Harry said, and had to bite the corner of his cheek as he heard Draco laugh under his breath. "And of course I'm sorry I hurt her. But then, is it really that much worse than you dating Cormac McLaggen in order to make Ron jealous?"

Hermione's cheeks flushed bright pink and she stared at Harry. "We aren't talking about me. We're talking about you and the fact that you're dating someone who you're meant to hate!"

"Exactly, someone I'm _meant_ to hate. Doesn't mean I have to hate them."

"Harry, don't think you're getting out of this on a semantical slight of hand!" Hermione moved forward and sat on a desk facing her friend. "I don't understand what you could find at all attractive about him: he's bullying and egotistical and elitist!"

"It's not easy to explain what draws you to someone, I can't whittle it down to basic components for you to understand. And I don't want to!"

"Because you're ashamed of it on some level! Come on Harry, its Draco Malfoy!"

"No, because I don't see why I have to explain my love life to every single person in this school!" Harry's voice was rising now and his eyes were beginning to narrow. "Why should I have to write a list of every single reason why I adore the very ground that he walks on, and the way that he makes me feel every time he steps into a room?"

"Because it will help us understand precisely why you're doing something so completely out of character!"

"Why do you need to understand? This is my life, can't you just accept it? Hermione, you've accepted so much of my life without flinching once – why is this such a huge deal in comparison to the prophecies that have been made about me?"

Hermione looked from Harry to the boy that he claimed he loved. "How do you know he's not using you? That he's not just trying to hurt and humiliate you?"

"Watch it Granger," Draco spat. "Just because I haven't been pleasant to you, doesn't mean I don't love him." He nodded his head at Harry, and was met with raised eyebrows.

"I don't think 'unpleasant' really covers the way you treated us," Harry said, his green eyes remarkably complacent. Draco's past behaviour was something that he had come to terms with but with the resignation of someone whose life was never simple, he knew that his friends would be needing a lot more from Draco than 'yes, I was unpleasant, I suppose.'

"You want me to apologise to her?"

"I don't need your false apologies – I just need you to release Harry from whatever spell you've put him under!" Hermione jumped to her feet.

"Listen Granger, whether you like it or not, I love him and he loves me. Deal with it."

Harry listened to Draco talking, and felt the familiar rush of emotions: complete frustration at the way Draco spoke to people, and an overpowering feeling of love for his determination in sticking up for Harry. Placing his hand around Draco's waist, he squeezed, trying to tell him to calm down.

Hermione looked at Harry in concern. "How can you be so blasé about this?"

"Love," Harry shrugged. "I'm sorry if you're upset Hermione, but this is the way I want to live my life." Suddenly, all of his anxiety about friends and being hated by everyone didn't seem quite so important.

"Harry, I told you that you being gay didn't matter to me and…and I don't see how I can cut you off because you're dating someone I am mildly repulsed by," Hermione spoke slowly, as if trying to persuade herself. "But you've got to know how this is going to affect everyone else?"

"That's life."

Draco looked down at Harry and slid an arm around his shoulder. "It's not going to be a walk in the park for either of us, but…that's life."

"Yes, but Harry is actually popular. You're going to drag him down." Hermione spat.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Harry, it's your choice. We can keep it secret till we leave Hogwarts if that's going to be easier for you."

Harry looked at him with an incredulous smile. "Please tell me you did not just willingly make a concession that would…_help another person?_"

"Apparently people in love do crazy things." His drawling tone left Harry in no doubt that Draco was cringing even saying the words. "Now please stop trying to make me sound like some corny romance novel and we could get back to solving the problem at hand." He turned back to Hermione. "Essentially you Granger, because you are now forcing our hands."

"How?"

"We could have let this play out in our own time but now that you know, you've compromised that security."

Harry stood up, and turned his back on Hermione so that he could hold Draco's face between his hands, stroking the soft strands of hair that fell between his fingers. "Calm down. It's not a national secret. It's just going to be slightly inconvenient to only have the gay rights students trying to be our friends."

Draco looked at the small smile quirking Harry's mouth and couldn't help but smile back, lean forward and press a kiss on either side of Harry's lips. Hermione looked to one side, awkward at the display of emotion from Draco.

The pair rested their foreheads together. "So, what do you want to do?"

Harry sighed. "Draco, I'm not ashamed of this, I'm only going to keep it secret if it really seems like the best thing to do. And really, what have we got to lose?"

"If it gets really bad, we'll just pretend to break up, and see each other in secret again." Draco's grey eyes twinkled as he looked into Harry's. "Problem solved."

"Then we're going to…tell people. God, it's like one of us is pregnant." Harry wrinkled his nose.

"So what do we do?" Draco looked at Harry. "You seem to be pretty good at dramatic entrances and big announcements, so you can decide."

"Those are usually entirely involuntary." Harry looked over to see that Hermione was still standing slightly awkwardly in the room. "Erm, Hermione, can I speak to you later?"

She nodded and left the room, closing the door carefully behind her. As soon as the latch snapped back into place, the boys were immediately in each others arms, pressing close together. "So…"

"So."

"We won't just belong to each other anymore. Everyone will be pressing and trying to get the gossip and shouting things."

"Oh, come on Draco. You don't know it'll be like that. We're just another couple."

"Harry Potter in a gay relationship with a Slytherin boy? You're living in a dream world Potter!" But the use of his surname was affectionate, and while Draco was kissing his eyes and stroking his neck, Harry was pretty much putty in his hands.

"So, Mr Malfoy. What do we do now?"

"I have an excellent idea."

That was all that was needed for Harry to kiss Draco with that familiar, bruising, lustful pressure that instantly consumed both of them, dragging them closer and closer together until they were so hopelessly entwined that there seemed little chance of them ever being able to separate.

Draco was running his hands across Harry's chest, teased and tormented by the endless fiddly buttons that were trying to take away his attention from the man beneath the clothes. Harry was leaning forward, kissing Draco's jaw line, biting gently at his earlobes as he smoothed Draco's open shirt off his shoulders. Finally, their cumbersome clothes were scattered on the floor again. Their burning hot bodies pressed together, feeling the knowledge and the fluency that comes with such intimacy but the surprise that follows with the fact that no such experience can ever be the same twice over.

There was the traditional battle of which participant would make his way down the other's body first to reach the ultimate goal, and the mutual sighs and moans, and the teasing fingers and kisses and thrusts. But coupled with that was the constant uncertainty of where the next caress would land, and of precisely how it would make the recipient arch their spine and gasp, of what Draco's tongue would do, of how Harry would kiss Draco's shoulder while he was thrusting slowly and deeply into him.

When it was over, and they had collapsed into a panting heap, the glistening beads of sweat shining gently in the dim light of the classroom as their bodies cooled, Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder, and felt his lover's hot hand run through his blonde hair. "Do we have to leave this room?"

"It might be a good idea at some point." Harry kissed the top of Draco's head.

"Hmmm. I'll have to share you with the world."

"Well, I know that you're not jealous, you just don't like other people touching your things," Harry parroted laughingly.

"I'm glad we got that sorted." Draco moved up and gently bit the end of Harry's nose. "So what are we going to do?"

"Getting dressed might be an excellent start." Harry looked ruefully down Draco's body. "Although I'd prefer you not to, to be honest."

"You're secretly just an attention whore, aren't you?" Draco stood up and began dressing himself, pulling the clothes over his frame. Harry slowly followed his example, dragging the clothes reluctantly over his willowy frame.

Finally, distracted by the many kisses that they had seen fit to plant on each other, they stood dressed in front of the shut door. Harry looked at Draco. "So now what?"

Draco looked at the door, at his watch and then at Harry. "Everyone will be at dinner."

Harry nodded slowly. "We need to eat too."

"It would be stupid for us to go in separately given that we're both here together right now." Draco reasoned, his smirk curving his mouth.

"In that case, let's go." And with that, they were letting themselves out of the room and making their way down to the dining hall. Adrenalin was rushing through their systems, and as they stopped in front of the double doors, the anticipatory smiles that they gave each other were almost gleeful. Nerves had no place in the love that they had managed to forge for each other, so what was the point of being scared?

Harry was about to push open the door, when Draco's hand clamped around his wrist. "Wait."

Harry turned to him, his eyebrows raised in consternation. Draco smiled, and slid his arm around Harry's shoulders. "Might as well go the whole hog."

"If we do that in front of everyone, we're going to get expelled. Settle for an arm around," Harry teased.

And with a final, quick, bruising kiss, they were pushing the door open and stepping into the hall, surrounded by the most judgemental people in the world: their peers.

At first, there was no change in conversation. But then, those closest to the door noted that it was _Harry Potter_ with _Draco Malfoy's_ arm around him. Clearly this was some sort of Twilight Zone! And so, with nudges and whispers, the news spread up the tables, until pretty much the whole school was staring. In all fairness, there was very little else to occupy them that evening. After the excited chatter had died down, there was an almost expectant hush. Harry looked at Draco and whispered "What now?"

"I hadn't really thought this far. Do we split up and go to our different tables?"

"Yes…because we look like idiots just standing here," Harry muttered. They smiled at each other, a secret smile that excluded everyone else from their private bliss.

They went off to their respective tables. It took a matter of seconds. And then:

"You dumped my sister for MALFOY?"

"Malfoy, you're gay? And you're dating the Boy Who Won't Die?"

They looked up straight away, their eyes meeting instantly. Draco mouthed "You want to get out of here?"

Harry nodded and turned to Ron's furious red face. "I'll tell you later Ron." Standing up again, he began walking for the exit immediately. Draco watched his boyfriend's rangy body moving and smiled proudly. Prowling towards the exit, he grabbed Harry's hand as they made their way towards the lake that was reflecting the slowly setting sun.

"So, Harry, they know."

"Yeah. I think we explained it brilliantly." Harry's eyes were mischievous in the reflected light from the rippling waters.

"Well, I can think of a couple of things for us to do right now." Draco put his arm around Harry's shoulder and pulled him closer. "Are you still afraid of wolves?"

"Nah." Harry gently kissed Draco's lower lip. "I think I've got you tamed now."

Draco tackled him, placing all his weight on Harry's torso to keep him imprisoned precisely where he wanted him. In that moment of blissful anticipation where their lips hovered a mere centimetre apart, Draco whispered "Don't be so sure."

"I haven't tamed you yet? Good job I've got a hell of a long time to finish the job then!"

And as the sun set below the horizon, and the flickering light died from the reflection of the lake, Harry and Draco stretched out in the dusk, completely happy, completely out in the open, and completely ready to carry on fighting for control.


End file.
